


"Is It Really That Bad?"

by Xea_0



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Crofter's Organic Spread (Sanders Sides), Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xea_0/pseuds/Xea_0
Summary: Patton was too emotional and touchy.Roman was too over dramatic and loud.Virgil was too snarky and hypocritical.Janus was sarcastic and a compulsive liar.Remus was.... Disgusting.But they all loved each other, the twins managing to share the others.They loved Logan.But Logan didn't love them. He loved no one. He loved nothing.Or so he thought.
Relationships: Logan X Crofters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	"Is It Really That Bad?"

Logan hadn't thought much about the branded jam he ate each day, it was practically a normality. Spooned into his mouth straight out of the jar, spread onto some toast or on the side with pancakes for breakfast, used as the filling in his sandwiches for lunch, eaten as a snack to keep him going until dinner (he always had a spare jar on his bedroom shelf) and put as an addition to his desserts.

He didnt know that over the past few days, he'd get a certain longing for this jam, as if there was a hole inside him that only Crofters could fill. (And that hole was his a-)) He came across this realisation one morning when he picked up a brand new jar of Crofters from the cupboard, and felt his face flush, hot and decorating his features bright red. 

Logan clutched the jar tightly, swallowing dryly as his lower regions also wanted to feel the love. For Einstein's sake, he was in the kitchen! Anyone could see him! Although....this jar made him want to take the risk. No one was there at that moment. Maybe.... Maybe he could....

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is small, but they'll hopefully be getting longer as I continue to write! Updates may take a long while, but I'd love to know if you liked this! 
> 
> ~♡


End file.
